


Little Red Riding Rox

by Macmak



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Axel is the big bad wolf ;3, He has ears and a tail, He wears a dress because why not, Little red riding hood type AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Roxas is 17 in this story while Axel is 21, Roxas is red riding hood, Seduction, Should also mention Axel is like a wolf hybrid, So she will mostly be mentioned in this story, Xion plays as a sick sister instead of grandma, also Roxas is cross dressing, but she will show up eventually, nothing too big, only slight underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has been separated from his sister after their parents divorce so when he finds out she's sick he's off to bring her some medicine. What happens when he takes a shortcut through the forest and meets the notorious big bad wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story on here. I would appreciate if I could get some feedback and apologize for any grammar mishaps or oocness. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!~

It was another normal day like any other for Roxas. He was out tending to the garden for his father when he heard the man call his name. The blond quickly got up and went inside to see what was up.

 

"I just got a call from your mother." His father spoke up. "She told me Xion is very sick and needs to be taken care of, but she has somewhere to be, and wanted to know if you could go over there to take care of your sister."

 

Roxas nodded. It has been awhile since he has seen Xion so it would be nice to see her again. And to make her happy he could even wear a dress like how he used to when she made him play princess. She was still young after all.

 

He quickly went up to his room to clean up and get ready, putting on a red, frilly dress with a matching red hood and cape. He then proceeded to pack a basket, putting some medicine and a few sweets in before he headed off, going down the path away from his house and into the forest. It wasn't so bad, although, it did put his nerves on edge a little bit. He swallowed thickly, shuddering when he swore he felt eyes on him. 

 

"It's just your imagination, Rox. There's nothing to be worried about." He mumbled to himself.

 

He continued down the dirt path until he saw some flowers. He smiled to himself, thinking Xion would definitely love them. He left the path to pick them, crouching down when he felt a breath on the back of his neck and a chilling voice that caused him to tense. 

 

"Now what is a delicious looking thing like you doing around a place like this?"

 

Roxas slowly turned only to be greeted by a pair of bright green eyes and a sexy looking smirk. He blushed and fell back.

 

"Uh w-well...I..." He swallowed thickly at the chuckle and moved back away from the man...or wolf? He had the ears and tail of a wolf but looked like a man. Honestly Roxas could care less on what he was. Warning bells were ringing in his head telling him to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas quickly got up, staring at the other and just taking in his features. Bright red hair that was spiked, bright green eyes that seemed to show a hint of mischief. What looked like tear drop tattoos just under those eyes. When the hybrid stepped closer, the blond took a step back, only making him grin more.

 

"You don't have to be scared of me, ya know. I don't bite...much." The taller of the two spoke. Roxas swallowed thickly.

 

"I should get going..." Roxas quickly turned around and went to start walking again, only to have a hand on his shoulder stop him and turn him around.

 

"What's the rush, sweetheart? Don't you want to have a little fun with the big bad wolf?" He tilted his head and smirked. Roxas could feel his heart pound in his chest and he even swore this stranger could hear it. This stranger putting his hands all over him and...wait a second he was trying to slide his hand under the skirt.

 

Roxas eyes widened and he squirmed to get away only to be pinned against a tree. He glared at the other and squirmed more.

 

"Come on now. Why don't you be a good little boy and just let me have my fun." The blond shuddered at the whispering in his ear before kicking the stranger in the stomach and running off. Once he was sure he was safe he slowed down, panting heavily and just trying to catch his breath. He looked around and didn't see the hybrid following him, however, now he was lost, not seeing the path anywhere. He groaned to himself before sighing and walking. There was no point in just standing around. He might as well try to get somewhere, especially with a hunter after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been kind of down lately but here's the second chapter! It's a little short so I'll try to make the next one extra long. Thanks for reading and the kudos. You're all lovely little nuggets!~


End file.
